Rain
by skysmurf614
Summary: "Di bawah rintik hujan, yang mangantarku pada kesunyian yang indah." - Byun Baekhyun - ."Aku berterimakasih pada hujan, yang mengantarku pada langit terindah yang pernah ada." - Park Chanyeol -
1. Rain

_Hujan.._

 _Ingatkah kau akan Juli tiga tahun yang lalu?_

 _Aku tak mengenalmu.._

 _Kau tak mengenalku.._

 _Itu pertama kalinya ku lihat_ onyx _indahmu, yang segera membuatku jatuh hati padamu.._

 _Ya, di bawah rintik hujan.._

 _Yang mengantarku pada kesunyian yang indah.._

e)(o

Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, yaoi

Length : Oneshoot

All part is Baekhyun's POV*

Seoul, 4 Juli 2027..

Ku pandangi daun-daun dan pohon-pohon yang bergerak berusaha menahan angin kencang.

Hujan tengah mengguyur kota indah ini. Kota yang tak pernah tidur, walaupun badai menghantui.

Ku eratkan sweater untuk melawan rasa dingin yang menusuk. Hingga tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan kekar nan hangat memelukku dari belakang.

Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mencium puncak kepalaku, sekaligus menyesap aroma rambutku.

Tak lupa tangan besar itu menggenggam jariku, memberikan kehangatan di setiap selanya.

"Kau tak jadi tidur, Yeol?" Tanyaku pelan dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Bukannya menjawab, pria tinggi di hadapanku ini justru diam menatapku dalam.

Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan berusaha menjawab menggunakan tangannya.

"Ingatkah kau, tepat tiga tahun yang lalu?" Ujarnya menggunakan bahasa isyarat dan bibir yang sedikit ikut mengeja kalimat.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dan ku rangkulkan tanganku di lehernya untuk membuatnya mendekat padaku. Aku pun segera berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Geurae, tentu saja aku ingat."

e)(o

 _Seoul, 4 Juli 2024_

 _Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku ketika tetesan hujan semakin gencar membasahi tubuhku. Mataku bergulir cepat mencari tempat berteduh dan dapat ku lihat teras toko kecil tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini._

 _Tempat kecil itu nampak remang-remang karena pencahayaan yang minim dan hanya seorang pria tinggi yang tengah mengeratkan mantelnya, terlihat di bawahnya._

 _Aku pun segera berlari ke sana dan ia menolongku saat aku hampir saja terpeleset._

 _"Terimakasih." Ujarku seraya membungkukkan badan dan hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya._

 _Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tetapi hujan belum juga reda. Tubuhku sedikit nenggigil karena kemejaku yang basah, dan dengan bodohnya aku meninggalkan mantelku di meja kerjaku._

 _Pria di sampingku terus menatapku intens, namun aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Aku hanya tak ingin berburuk sangka pada orang lain. Namun tiba-tiba, pria itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku. Tentu saja aku sudah bersiap dengan jurus hapkido ku jika orang ini macam-macam. Tapi sayang, hal selanjutnya justru membuatku terpaku tak bergerak_

 _Pria itu memberikan mantelnya padaku. Ia bahkan turut mengeratkan mantel yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhku ini._

 _"H-hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Ia menatapku sejenak, dan memalingkan wajah kembali menatap hujan._

 _Aku mengernyit heran karena sejak awal tak mendengar suaranya. "Jeogi, tak apa kah aku pakai mantelmu?"_

 _Ia hanya kembali menjawab dengan anggukkan. Namun aku tak menyerah, dan terus menarik perhatiannya, mengajaknya bicara._ _"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku._ _Kini ia tak mengangguk ataupun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia justru menatapku lekat dan air mukanya menjadi sendu._

 _"Ngg, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?" Pria itu hanya menatap uluran tanganku tanpa berniat menjawabnya. Ia kembali memalingkan wajah dan melihat hujan yang mereda._

 _Dengan berat hati, aku pun kembali menarik uluran tanganku padanya._

 _Saat aku hendak beranjak pergi, ia menahan tanganku dan berkata menggunakan tangannya, **"senang bertemu denganmu."** ujarnya dan segera berbalik meninggalkanku yang masih termangu._

.

.

.

 _Dia.. tak bisa bicara..._

.

.

.

 _Hari ini aku pulang 20 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya._

 _Hujan masih saja turun walau tak sederas kemarin, dan aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak membawa mantel serta payung untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Tanpa buang waktu, aku pun segera menuju toko tempatku berteduh kemarin. Bukan untuk menghindari hujan, aku hanya ingin datang dengan harapan pria itu kembali berteduh di sana._

 _Benar saja. Ia sedang berteduh di toko itu hanya berbalut kemeja putih tipis tanpa mantel._

 _Kutatap sejenak mantel di tanganku. Hatiku menghangat mengingat bagaimana ia memakaikan mantel ini padaku kemarin._

 _'Aish! Aku pasti sudah tak waras.' Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan pipi merona._

 _Well, mulai detik ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengenal pria itu lebih jauh dan.. dan.. dan apa? Eih, entahlah! Yang jelas aku akan menghampirinya sekarang._ _"Jeogiyo.." sapaku saat tiba di hadapannya. Ia nampak membulatkan matanya terkejut namun segera mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya agar aku bisa turut berteduh._

 _Aku menutup payung milikku dan menatapnya, "ini.. mantelmu kemarin." ujarku tersenyum dan menyerahkan mantel miliknya._

 _Ia membalas senyumanku dan menerima mantelnya._ ** _"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"_** _Tanyaku menggunakan bahasa yang sama untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya._

 ** _"Kau tahu bahasaku? Kau tak ingin menertawakanku?"_**

 ** _"Untuk apa aku tertawa?"_**

 _Kini ia tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ia pun memutar badannya benar-benar berhadapan denganku, untuk menunjukkan atensinya padaku._ ** _"Aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku tahu yang kau ucapkan. Kau tak harus mengikuti bahasaku, Baekhyun."_**

 _"Benarkah?" Tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan antusias olehnya._

 ** _"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal."_**

 _"Park, Chan, Yeol?" Ejaku dan ia semakin bersemangat._ _Hari itu, merupakan hari bersejarah dimana kami mulai mengenal satu sama lain.._

e)(o

 _"Yeolli-ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dari belakang Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ia tersenyum senang melihatku dan segera menunjukkan sesuatu yabg sedari tadi ia pegang._

 _'Langit...'_

 _"Lukisanmu sangat indah, Yeol." Pujiku._

 ** _"Lukisanku indah, karena objek yang ku gambar sangat indah."_**

 _"Well, aku heran. Kenapa kau selalu melukis langit?"_

 _Ia tak segera menjawab. Chanyeol justru menatapku dalam dan mengusap surai gelapku._

 _ **"Ini..."** Ujarnya menunjuk lukisannya, **"adalah kau."** Telunjuknya kini mengarah padaku._

 _"A... ku? Langit adalah aku?" Tanyaku bingung dan ia mengangguk antusias. "Tapi.. kenapa?"_

 ** _"Karena langit, memiliki keindahan tak terbatas. Aku suka."_**

e)(o

 _Semakin hari kami semakin dekat, bahkan aku telah mengetahui alasan kenapa Chanyeol bisa seperti ini._

 _Dia menyelamatkan kakaknya yang diculik, dengan menggantikannya meminum racun yang penculik itu berikan, dan membiarkab sang kakak kabur mencari bantuan. Racun itu menyebabkan pita suara Chanyeol rusak, dan tak lagi bisa bicara._

 _Namun, tak berhenti sampai saat itu, musibah selanjutnya pun terjadi. Orangtua Chanyeol dan kakaknya, harus tewas akibat kecelakaan yang disabotase oleh rival bisnis Tuan Park._

 _Hanya Chanyeol-lah kini yang menjadi CEO bayangan perusahaan peninggalan orangtuanya._

 _Ya, Chanyeol adalah CEO perusahaan ternama Park Corp yang tak pernah terdeteksi identitasnya. Pria jangkung itu sengaja menyembunyikan jati dirinya dan meminta sang sahabat, Oh Sehun, untuk mengisi jabatan tersebut. Namun tentu saja dengan Chanyeol yang masih menjadi pemilik sah perusahaan itu._

 _Ah, benar, bukan hanya sebagai CEO yang membuatku mengaguminya, namun kemampuannya dalam dunia musik pun membuatku terpukau._

 _Ketenangan yang ia berikan saat memetik gitar atau bermain piano. Kharisma yang ia pancarkan saat memainkan drum. Demi apapun, dia bagaikan tanpa cela jika saja Tuhan tak menuliskan takdir ia harus kehilangan suara._

 _Seperti saat ini. Ia memberikanku yang merupakan composer lagu sekaligus penulis naskah, sebuah lagu yang ia tulis sendiri._

 _Lagu itu berjudul 'Heaven', dan... bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Chanyeol memang tak mengatakan membuat lagu itu untukku, tetapi lirik lagunya yang dipenuhi kata langit tersebut selalu berhasil membuatku panas dingin. Jadi, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap? Kkk._

 ** _"Ayolah, Baek. Kau pelajari lagu itu, dan nyanyikan di acara ulangtahun perusahaanku. Ya?"_**

 _"Ngg.. baiklah."_

e)(o

 _Aku bersiap sejak pukul 7 malam walaupun acara dimulai pukul 9. Kukenakan kemeja serta jas terbaikku, dan kurapikan sedikit tatanan rambutku._ _Aku terus menyenandungkan lagu yang akan kubawakan, sekaligus melatih pita suaraku agar tak false nantinya._

 _Bel pintu mengalihkan atensiku dari pemanasan yang kulakukan. Segera aku menuju pintu yang kemudian menampilkan sosok seorang Park Chanyeol._

 _Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan tengah mengancing jas hitam miliknya saat aku membuka pintu._

 _"Eoh, h-hai, Yeol. Mau mampir dulu atau langsung berangkat?"_

 ** _"Kalau kau sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat."_**

 _Aku mengikuti langkahnya ke tempat parkir dan menuju porche miliknya._

 _Well, aku jadi bertanya-tanya alasan seorang CEO yang memiliki mobil mewah seperti dia lebih memilih berteduh di bawah teras toko kecil waktu itu._

 _ **"Kau sangat cantik."** Ujar Chanyeol saat kami memasuki mobil._

 _"Aku adalah pria jika kau lupa." Protesku walaupun aku tak bisa berbohong bahwa aku senang ia mengatakannya._

 _Mobil melaju perlahan berlawanan sengan detak jantungku yang entah mengapa semakin cepat. Chanyeol dalam mode CEO seperti ini benar-benar membuatku merasa kecil di sampingnya._

 _Kami sampai di halaman parkir sebuah restoran megah. Berbagai jenis mobil telah terparkir rapi yang kuyakini adalah milih kolega Chanyeol._

 _Pria tinggi itu segera menggenggam tanganku saat kami melangkahkan kaki pada tangga pertama tempat makan tersebut. Setiap orang yang melihat ke arah kami membungkukkan badannya hormat membuatku sangat canggung._

 _ **"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada dua sahabatku."** Ujarnya saat dua pria tampan berjalan ke arah kami._

 _"Annyeonghasaeyo, Kim Jongin imnida. Direktur bagian keuangan Park Corp. Senang bertemu denganmu." ujar pria berkulit tan itu ramah._

 _"Annyeonghasaeyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Direktur bagian pemasaran." Kini pria berkulit pucat di sana yang memperkenalkan diri._

 _"Ngg, B-byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Aku membungkuk hormat._

 _"Haha, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kami sedikit banyak mendengar cerita tentangmu, dan aku sangat suka lagu ciptaanmu yang berjudul 'Lucky'." Sehun nampak mencoba mengurangi kegugupanku._

 _"Kalau aku, sangat suka film 'Infinity Love', kudengar penulis naskahnya adalah kau bukan, Baekhyun-ssi?" Kini Jongin turut mencairkan suasana._

 _"Benarkah? Aku sangat berterimakasih kalian menyukai karyaku." Ujarku tulus._

 _Tak lama kami berbicang, seorang pria lain menghampiri kami._

 _"Hey, Richard Park! How have you been?" Chanyeol pun menoleh dan nampak sangat senang terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia juga memeluk pria itu erat, begitu pun sebaliknya._

 _"Hey, Kai! Willis! It's been a long time!"_

 _"Hey, hey, terakhir kali ku ingat, kau sudah bisa bahasa Korea, Kris." Ujar Sehun datar._

 _"Haha, tentu saja. Dan ak- eoh? Siapa ini? Kekasih salah satu dari kalian?" Tanyanya setelah menatapku. Tak satupun dari mereka yang menjawab, Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap ke arah lain._

 _"Annyeonghasaeyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida, aku-" ucapanku terhenti saat sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku._

 _"Jangan ganggu dia." Ujar Chanyeol._

 _"Haha, calm, dude. Aku juga bawa kekasihku sendiri." Lelaki itu berkata seraya menunjuk pria tinggi yang tengah berbincang. "Well, namaku Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku kolega Ric- ah, maksudku Chanyeol, dari Wu Corp. Senang mengenalmu." Ujar Kris ramah, aku pun tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk sopan._

 _"Well, aku harus memberikan sambutan. Sepertinya kau juga harus ke sana, Yeol." Sehun mengingatkan. Kami pun mendekat ke arah podium, menanti Sehun memberikan sambutan._

 _"Ne, annyeonghasimnikka yeorobun-deul, Oh Sehun imnida. Direktur bagian pemasaran sekaligus pelaksana harian satu Park Corp._

 _Aku berdiri di sini mewakili CEO Utama memberikan sambutan juga terimakasih bagi Anda semua yang hadir malam ini." Sehun memberikan sambutan dengan berwibawa membuat semua yang hadir larut dalam kharismanya._

 _Usai Sehun selesai memberikan sambutan, giliran Jongin yang maju ke podium._

 _"Annyeonghasaeyo yeorobun!!" Sapanya ceria berlawanan dengan Sehun. "Kim Jongin imnida, aku akan berperan sebagai MC hanya untuk hari ini._

 _Well, ada baiknya Anda semua rileks dan jangan terlalu serius karena mendengarkan sambutan membosankan tadi. Pria datar itu memang tak tahu cara bersenang-senang." Canda Jongin mencairkan suasana._

 _"Sebenarnya, perayaan hari jadi Park Corp tahun ini akan sedikit berbeda, karena akan ada penampilan dari composer sekaligus penulis naskah terkenal, Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _Pria tan itu menunjuk ke arahku membuat semua pasang mata menatapku dan memberi tepuk tangan. Aku yang gugup pun hanya membungkuk._

 _"Dan, satu hal lagi yang membuat malam ini berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, CEO Utama kita, CEO Park Corp hadir di perayaan perusahaannya. Ia hadir di antara kita dan bersedia membongkar identitasnya untuk kalian semua! Biar kuperkenalkan Park sajangnim, Richard Park!!" Chanyeol yan berada di samping Kris membungkuk hormat kepada semua yang hadir."_

 _"Ya Tuhan! Dia tampan sekali!" Pekik seorang wanita yang masih terdengar olehku. Jujur, untuk sesaat itu terdengar menyebalkan. Tapi ya sudahlah, Chanyeol memang tampan kok._

 _"Well, uri sajangnim sebenarnya sedikit berbeda. Hanya sedikit, tapi peecayalah, dari otak jeniusnya itu Park Corp bisa tetap berdiri kokoh hingga sekarang._

 _Apakah Anda ingin memberikan sambutan, Sajangnim?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan dan justru menarikku mendekat padanya._

 _"Oh, ternyata beliau tak sabar untuk melihat siapa penampilan artis kita malam ini._

 _Baiklah, mari kita sambut penampilan dari Byun Baekhyun. Tolong beri sambutan yang meriah!"_

 _Lagu pertama kubawakan dengan piano._

 _"Annyeonghasaeyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Park Sajangnim yang telah mengundangku pada acara mewah ini, dan kalau boleh jujur, aku gemetaran sekarang. Haha." Candaku untuk mengurangi kegugupan._

 _(bayangin Baekhyun solo piano di EXO The Lost Planet)_

 _"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh CEO perusahaan ini. Yang aku pribadi sangat suka liriknya. Baiklah, silahkan menikmati."_

 _Musik mulai mengalun dan semua orang mulai fokus mendengarkan._

 _"Hello Angel~ you're like a painting, when i look the sky, i can only see you.."_

 _Aku bernyanyi sampai akhir dan tepuk tangan meriah terdengar. Aku membungkuk hormat dan bersiap turun sebelum Jongin menahanku._

 _"Yap, tunggu sebentar Byun Baekyun-ssi._

 _Inilah saat paling istimewa, di hari yang istimewa, untuk orang teristimewa." Ujarnya sembari menuntku kembali ke tengah._

 _Tak lama kemudian, dapat kulihat Chanyeol naik ke atas panggung menggantikan Jongin yang baru saja turun._

 _Ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan menatapku dalam._

Ia mengangkat tangan, bersiap mengatakan sesuatu. ** _"Aku baru mengenalmu beberapa bulan terakhir."_** ujarnya.

 _Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku orang-orang mulai berbisik setelah melihat Chanyeol berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat._

 ** _"Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamamu.. dan kau sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentangku, begitupun aku tahu tentangmu._**

 ** _Jika boleh jujur, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali bertemu._**

 ** _Aku tak ingin menyatakan perasaan untuk mengajakmu menjadi pacarku, tapi, maukah kau ikut denganku ke Paris dan menikah di sana?_**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu."_**

 _Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan berlutut di hadapanku dengan kotak cincin di telapak tangannya._

 _Demi Tuhan, aku sangat bingung kali ini. Dia menyatakan perasaan untuk pertama kalinya dan mengajakku menikah. Aku pasti sudah gila jika aku mengatakan,_

 _"Ya, aku bersedia."_

 _Well, aku memang gila, karena pria di hadapanku ini._

 _Tepuk tangan semakin meriah setelah aku mengatakan itu. Bahkan Jongin, Sehun, dan Kris melompat serta berpelukkan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah petinggi perusahaan._

 _Dan hari itu, juga merupakan hari tak terlupakan bagi kami yang segera melaksanakan pernikahan satu bulan setelahnya._

e)(o

 **"Kenapa kau mau menerimaku saat itu? Padahal aku sudah bersiap untuk ditolak."** Tanya Chanyeol menatapku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Oh, jadi sebaiknya aku tolak saja kau waktu itu?". Ia menggeleng heboh dan memelukku erat menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku membuatku terkekeh.

"Hahaha, lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyaku memainkan rambut belakangnya.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali bertanya.

 **"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"**

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat matamu di bawah rintik hujan di toko itu." Jawabku mengusap pipinya lembut.

Ia tersenyum senang seraya mengacak rambutku pelan dan kemudian menarik daguku perlahan.

Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan bibir tebalnya menyentuh bibirku dan melumatnya lembut.

Ya, Chanyeol selalu seperti ini. Berlaku lembut di setiap sentuhannya, membuatku dapat merasakan perasaannya setiap saat.

 _'Aku berterimakasih pada hujan yang mempertemukanku dengan langit terindah yang pernah ada._ '

\--Fin--

Kkeut!

Cuma iseng nulis di ffn, eh taunya ke-post. Norak banget emang :')

Ngomong2, mungkin aja adakah yang merasa pernah baca ini ff di wattpad? Karena sebelumnya lebih aktif nulis di wp daripada di sini. Tapi berhubung apk wp mendadak nggak bisa diinstal di hp, beralihlah gua nyoba2 nulis di ffn.

Gua sama sekali nggak paham rules di ffn, jadi gua mau aktifin ini aku sesuai kebiasaan gua di wp. Thank you~ May God bless y'all.

찬백 사랑하자!

-e)(o K e)(o L e)(o M-

skysmurf614


	2. Cek Kos 44

Barangkali ada yang tertarik konten di sini, ada ff baru loh. Kos 44

Kisah tentang 12 mahasiswa yang tinggal di kos 44. Cuma slice of life seputar kehidupan permahasiswaan, perkos-kosan, juga perantauan. Kkk

Bolehlah liat2 dulu, kalo tertarik tolong komen yaaaa

* * *

skysmurf614


End file.
